Le cadeau parfait
by Lili76
Summary: Ron Weasley est connu pour être légèrement handicapé des sentiments. Pourtant, le jour de son mariage, il est décidé à ouvrir son coeur, et à prouver à tout le monde à quel point il est amoureux. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Et si ... Et si ****comme cadeau de mariage Ron Weasley réussissait à rendre la mémoire aux parents de Hermione ?**

**\- prompt of the day : bibelot**

**\- challenge quotidien des maisons - Gryffondor : gorgé de soleil**

**\- pick a card - Two of diamonds : écrire sur Ron Weasley**

**\- Super 2000 - Année du cochon : RAT - FEU : écrire quelque chose de mignon, plein de fluff**

**\- Défi fou : Scénario - Déclarer votre véritable amour**

**\- Collectionnez vos POP - La fée clochette - Une héroïne : écrire sur Hermione Granger**

* * *

Il avait fallu un long moment à Ron Weasley pour oser enfin ouvrir son cœur à celle qu'il aimait depuis longtemps. Mais avant même d'ouvrir son cœur, il avait dû comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait.

Le jeune homme avait mis le temps à se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux. Une fois qu'il avait éclairci ses sentiments, il avait dû prendre le temps de rassembler du courage pour se déclarer. Et même s'il était un Gryffondor, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi.

Il avait fait des cauchemars pendant des nuits pendant lesquelles Hermione le rejetait ou se moquait de lui. Il se souvenait de l'atroce bal où elle avait préféré Victor Krum, et imaginait la jeune fille se jeter dans les bras du bulgare en riant.

Finalement, courage ou non, la grande déclaration romantique qu'il avait imaginé n'avait jamais eu lieu.

A la place, Ron s'était jeté sur elle pendant la bataille de Poudlard, et l'avait embrassé passionnément, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Alors qu'il pensait mourir, il avait voulu la serrer au moins une fois dans ses bras. Il l'avait longtemps considérée comme une simple amie, mais à l'idée de la perdre il avait senti son cœur se serrer.

Il avait alors attrapé Hermione et avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes. Autour d'eux, la bataille faisait rage. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Hermione ne l'avait pas repoussé. Mieux encore, elle avait répondu à son baiser et lui avait souri.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour un élan romantique, mais ils avaient pris quelques secondes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas eu d'échange de paroles entre eux : ce n'était pas nécessaire. Avant de se faire des promesses d'avenir, il fallait en premier lieu survivre à la guerre qui faisait rage.

Lorsque Harry avait réussi à tuer Voldemort, Ron s'était approché d'Hermione et avait noué leurs doigts ensemble sans dire un mot. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les paroles, et il préférait les actes. Il avait l'impression en serrant sa petite amie dans ses bras, qu'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie, et qu'il était parfaitement à sa place.

Durant tout le temps de la reconstructions, les quelques mois nécessaires à rebâtir Poudlard, Ron n'avait pas quitté Hermione d'une semelle. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu au jeune homme pour prendre une décision qui allait changer sa vie.

C'est ainsi que trois mois après l'avoir embrassé pour la première fois, Ron offrit une bague à Hermione et lui demanda de l'épouser. Ce fut une demande maladroite, mais pleine d'émotion, et ce fut une jeune fille émue qui accepta.

Ron Weasley avait la réputation d'être plutôt nonchalant. Un peu paresseux, manquant légèrement d'empathie et de sensibilité. Pourtant, à l'instant même où il avait compris qu'il aimait Hermione, il avait eu en tête une idée précise.

Une seule autre personne avait été mise au courant : son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Et comme toujours, Harry l'avait soutenu et aidé.

Le jour de son mariage, le jeune homme était terriblement nerveux. Il passait de crise de panique où il était persuadé qu'Hermione n'allait pas venir en crise de mutisme, où il restait les yeux dans le vague. Son comportement faisait hurler de rire les jumeaux, qui ne manquaient pas un seul moment pour se moquer de lui et de son stress.

Harry - même s'il essayait d'être un meilleur ami exemplaire - ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glousser de temps en temps, tout en essayant de convaincre le rouquin qu'Hermione serait bien présente, et qu'elle voulait l'épouser autant que lui le désirait.

Molly courrait en tous sens, essayant de vérifier que tout était prêt. Elle mariait l'un de ses fils, et elle était décidée à ce que chaque détail soit parfait. Même s'ils avaient acquis une certaine célébrité après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas souhaité se mettre sur le devant de la scène. Les futurs époux avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se marier en petit comité, entourés uniquement de leurs amis proches et de leur famille.

Finalement, Harry décida que Ron était prêt et qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller attendre Hermione devant le sorcier qui allait les marier. Il traîna son meilleur ami plus mort que vif, refusant d'écouter les objections du jeune homme qui semblait prêt à trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour repousser un peu la cérémonie.

Pourtant, une fois devant tous les invités, Ron redevint silencieux. Il leva un regard ému sur Harry et le remercia de sa présence.

Il aurait probablement eu d'autres choses à dire à son meilleur ami, mais c'est à cet instant qu'Hermione fit son entrée.

Les yeux bleus de Ron se posèrent sur elle, et ne la quittèrent plus, fascinés.

La jeune fille avait une robe blanche toute simple, dégageant ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué et parfaitement domptés pour une fois. Elle portait un petit bouquet de tournesols, dont les fleurs semblaient gorgées de soleil, illuminant sa tenue toute simple.

Elle avançait tête haute, l'air sûr d'elle. Pourtant, une petite lueur au fond de ses yeux indiquait à Harry qu'elle devait être aussi stressée que Ron.

Les deux fiancés étaient incapables de se quitter des yeux. Ils semblaient être seuls au monde, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'unir.

La cérémonie fut brève et émouvante. Molly les regardait en pleurant, un large sourire aux lèvres, attendant juste que tout soit terminé pour les prendre dans ses bras. Luna, qui s'était curieusement installée entre Fred et George, laissa même échapper une larme d'émotion.

Désormais, ils étaient mariés. Ron retint Hermione, l'empêchant de bouger et s'éclaircit la voix, visiblement nerveux. Harry lui donna une légère tape dans le dos pour l'encourager et s'éloigna en souriant.

Le jeune marié prit la parole, hésitant, visiblement ému.

\- Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'exprimer des sentiments.

Quelques rire fusèrent alors que Hermione levait comiquement les yeux au ciel. Malgré sa grimace amusée, elle semblait au bord des larmes, dévorant son tout nouvel époux des yeux, attendant la suite de ce qu'elle pressentait être une déclaration unique.

Ron sourit et eut un geste de la main en direction de ses frères pour les faire taire. Puis, il reprit, doucement.

\- J'ai de la chance que tu me comprennes, et que tu sois à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui pourrait nous rappeler ce jour, te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Mais… aucun bibelot n'est suffisant pour ça.

Hermione hoqueta et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les larmes coulant sur ses joues tandis que Ron se tortillait mal à l'aise et se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il finit pas passer la paume de sa main sur les joues de sa femmes pour essuyer ses larmes et il lui offrit un léger sourire.

\- J'ai voulu t'offrir ce dont tu rêvais le plus au monde pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

Ron tourna doucement Hermione pour lui montrer sa surprise. La jeune femme chancela avant de pousser un cri étranglé et d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Ron. L'instant d'après, elle le repoussait doucement pour partir en courant vers les deux personnes qui accompagnaient Harry.

Ses parents.

Plus tard, après avoir pleuré un long moment de joie dans les bras de ses parents, après avoir embrassé Ron comme si sa vie en dépendait, Hermione entraînerait son mari et son meilleur ami à l'écart pour leur demander des explications.

Elle prendrait un ton sévère, mais ses yeux pétillants de bonheur ne cacheraient pas à quel point elle les aimait, et à quel point elle avait apprécié le cadeau que Ron lui avait offert.

Harry expliquerait doucement que la baguette de sureau avait pu rendre la mémoire à ses parents, défaire le sortilège d'amnésie qu'elle leur avait jeté. Puis, il serrerait ses amis dans ses bras, et il les laisserait ensemble, profiter de leur soirée en tant que jeunes mariés.

Par la suite, à chaque anniversaire de mariage, Hermione prendrait son époux dans ses bras et lui répéterait encore et encore à quel point il lui avait fait un merveilleux cadeau. Lui rendre ses parents, et lui offrir une vie heureuse à ses côtés.

Ils vieilliraient ensemble. Ils auraient des disputes bien sûr. Il y aurait des cris, et des malentendus. Des anniversaires oubliés, des paroles vexantes. Mais il y aurait surtout beaucoup de réconciliations, d'amour et de complicité. Ils traverseraient les épreuves ensemble, sans jamais penser une seule seconde à se séparer. Ils resteraient les meilleurs amis qui soient, amoureux l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.


End file.
